Guardian of Summer
by OneManParade
Summary: Jack Frost is the guardian of Elsa, who is a beautifully damaged winter princess. However, Frost finds himself drawn to her sister (Anna), who's the very embodiment of summer.
1. Prologue

"She is in need of guidance, Frost. You must guide her; protect her. Darkness surrounds her, surely you can see that."

I looked down at the shadows that surround the the little blonde girl who sat on the edge of her bed. She was so silent, but she held herself with a kind of severity I recognized in Tooth.

"How old is she?" I asked as I approached her. She looked up at me, through me, then down at her hands. Almost inaudibly she began to repeat a phrase to herself as she clenched her fists.

"Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let them know. Conceal. Don't feel…"

"She's ten, she-"

There was a knock at the door.

"Elsa?" The girl on the bed looked up, and hopped up from the bed approaching the door. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" The voice from the door was so excited, and small; younger that Elsa. "Come on, let's go and play." Elsa reached for the door handle and stopped. Her eyes filled with tears and she stepped away. A sigh sounded from the hallway.

"I never see you anymore." The voice outside of Elsa's door was so sweet, and pleading. "Come out." The knock sounded again, followed by sliding sound. "It's like you've gone away."

"That's Anna," said Bunny, tapping his paw on the ground. "Her little sister. She should be fine. She has a strong heart." A hole opened at Bunny's feet.

"Wait," I begged rushing forward. "What am I supposed to do?" Bunny hopped twice.

"Keep the darkness at bay, we'll be back on her eighteenth birthday."

Only, they never came.


	2. Chapter 1

Elsa grew up in a very solitary setting. She spent all of her days sitting in her room, repressing her magic. If she could hear me, I would have told her that repression would only increase her fear, but I was as silent as the shadows that grew around her.

At times, if I focused, I could make her powers easier to manage, by siphoning some away to myself. However, my attempts proved useless when I realized that drawing her power from her also drew her strength. And I loved her too much to steal that from her.

Her sister, Anna, continued to persistently ask if Elsa would let her in. And every time, Elsa would go rigid and stare at the door. I wanted to tell her to cherish the time she had with her sister, but all my words would go unheard. So, I sat on the edge of her bed, watching the scared little girl grow into the terrified woman.

It was the day of their parents' funeral that Anna visited Elsa for the last time. Her voice was no longer cheery; it sounded heavy, and hoarse.

"Please, I know you're in there." Anna's voice was as small as it had been the first time I heard her. The playfulness, however was gone. "People are asking where you've been." I heard her sniff. She was crying. Elsa heard it too. She sprang from the bed, letting the darkness around her dissipate and be replaced by the unconditional love that siblings share. For a moment, she was free. Then her fear came crashing back and the darkness that surrounded her doubled in size.

"They say have courage, and I'm trying to." at the sound of a second faint gasp, I surged to the door. I had to see her. Little Anna, the light in all of this Darkness was crying. I pressed my ear to the door, listening to her sobs.

"I'm right out here for you." I rested my hand on the door. "Just let me in." I could hear Elsa's faint gasps coming from her bed, but I didn't move. Elsa cried often; when she lost control of her powers mostly. Anna, however, had never cried from what I could tell. And judging by Elsa's response to Anna's weak sobs, I knew my conclusion was correct.

"We only have each other," Anna whispered through the door. "It's just you and me," she sighed. "What are we gonna do?" There was silence after that. And I assumed Anna had left. I turned to helplessly watch Elsa helpless as she walked towards the door and rested her head against it.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" She muttered in unison with her sister. Neither heard the other.


End file.
